


Gameplay

by faithinthepoor



Category: Eulogy (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Toy challenge <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gameplay

My wrists are chafing where they are tied to the bed but the pain isn’t unpleasant. Tonight Judy is aggressive and domineering, desperate to prove my sister wrong. She won’t allow me to move or to talk and the latter is a godsend given that there is every chance that my brother is listening at the door and if he isn’t, his perverted sons most certainly are. It’s been a long time since I was thankful for anything that Alice did but as far as I’m concerned, she can refer to Judy as a sex toy any time she likes.


End file.
